


Teaching a lesson

by Kinioludek



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teacher!Vaughn, blowjob, student!jack, teacher!rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinioludek/pseuds/Kinioludek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a literature teacher. Jack is Rhys' latest favourite student and one day, he crossed a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got time to write it! There's so little student/teacher in this fandom. :/ Hope you enjoy!

It was quite early, the birds were only waking up with the sunrise. Their loud singing woke up the brown-haired man. Rhys got up, stretching and yawning. 

“Ugh… Fuck.” He said. “Another day, another lesson.” 

Rhys wasn’t happy thinking of the classes he had to teach today. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy teaching, but there was one particular student that made him hate the teaching altogether. 

Rhys finally got up and went to the kitchen. After morning coffee and breakfast, he dressed in a plain blue shirt, black cardigan, red tie and red pants. He took his glasses from the nightstand and he was ready to go.

He walked into the classroom, greeting a small group of students. He looked around. The student wasn’t there yet, of course, he would be late. Rhys started the class anyway and he began with revising the lesson before. Suddenly a door opened with a loud bang and the student, Jack, walked into the room. 

“What’s up, nerds, Handsome Jack’s in the house.” Jack yelled as a greeting to Rhys and other students. Some girls laughed and waved over to him and he winked at them. 

“Mr. Lawrence, please don’t disturb my lesson. If you have to be here, just walk in quietly and sit.” Rhys frowned upon Jack. The student just winked at him and said “Glad to see you, teach.”  
Rhys ignored that flirty remark and got back to teaching. After 15 minutes or so he noticed Jack hadn’t done any work nor he had any materials on his desk.

“Mr. Lawrence, where’s your book?” he asked, not really surprised.  
“Must have forgotten it, faggot.” Jack said back to him. Rhys mumbled something under his breath and Jack said “What was it?”  
“It’s Mr. Faggot.” Rhys said confidently and he got back to writing on the board.

After the class was over Jack walked over to Rhys’ desk and he slanted to Rhys.  
“What is it, Mr. Lawrence?” Rhys asked, visibly irritated.  
“Well, teach, I thought you could get that 45% to 85%, right?” he tried to bribe him with 20$ bill.  
“Are you kidding me, Jack?” Rhys asked, almost insulted. “That so-called exam you gave me wasn’t even worth those 45%.” He looked down on him. “It was worth 30%.”  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows in anger, but he spoke again “Look, Mr. Faggot, I need it to pass. So would you be so kind to quit the shit and give me those 85% already?” 

“That’s no way to speak to your teachers.” Rhys got up and thought about punching him, but he just slammed him onto the desk. “Looks like you need to be taught a lesson here.”  
Jack saw pure hatred in his eyes and smiled slyly. “Maybe I need a private lesson.” 

“Maybe you do…” Rhys let him go and he wanted to walk over to the shelf, but Jack grabbed him before he could do anything and slammed him against the wall.

“Let’s start the couching now, Rhys.” He said and kissed him hard on the lips. Stunned by this sudden act, he tried to push him away, but Jack was stronger than him. Jack stopped for a while, looked at Rhys’ face, smiled slyly and kissed him again. Rhys tried to stop him, but to no use. Then he heard the classroom door open and the only thing he could think of was “I’m going to lose my job because of this asshole”.

Jack stopped and looked at the intruder. “Hey, knock first, asshole!” he yelled.

Rhys came back from the dizziness of the kiss and looked at the person standing in the door. He was dressed in a plain black pants, a green shirt and a knitted vest. He focused on the person’s bow tie. Rhys opened his eyes in shock. He recognized that glowing bow tie. 

“Rhys?! What is happening?!” Vaughn yelled. “Let go of him!”

He wasn’t sure to whom Vaughn’s order was aimed at, but he took the chance to push Jack away. He slammed into the desk with a hurt grunt. “Ugh… What the fuck?!” was all Jack managed to say.

“Jack, get the fuck out from here. We’ll speak to the principal about this.” Rhys warned him.  
“Yeah, good luck with that Mr. Faggot. I basically own this shithole.” Jack said and barged past Vaughn. “Move.” he said and he was gone.

Vaughn run over to Rhys and slapped him, which was not what Rhys was expecting from his best friend. “What the fuck were you thinking, Rhys?!” he screamed “You know you can lose your job because of this!”  
“God, Vaughn.” He held his red cheek “This hurt! And yes! I know!” Rhys screamed but then calmed down a little. “It’s not like I could have done anything about it.”  
“Couldn’t—“ Vaughn lost his mind. “Of course you could have! You’re the adult here!”  
“Well, try to push him away. He isn’t actually the lightest weight, you know.” Rhys said angrily. “I don’t exactly have muscles like you do.” Rhys looked at Vaughn with his big black eyes. He was breathing hard, his body still full of adrenaline. 

Vaughn put his coffee down on Rhys’ desk and he noticed a big stain on his vest. “Ah, fuck… See what happens when I try to be nice to you? Your coffee on my clothes.”  
“You brought this for me?” Rhys asked.  
“Yeah. Thought you’d like one.” Vaughn replied shyly. “Now I have it on me thanks to your weird fantasies.”  
“Look, it really wasn’t me. This Jack guy is just… Crazy.” Rhys said then looked at Vaughn’s shirt. “You should take that off.”  
Vaughn looked at Rhys with confusion and a little blush on his face.  
“So I can wash it? I know how much you love this shirt.” Rhys said, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Have Vaughn came here with something more than just a coffee?

“Yeah, sure. Sure, I can do that.” The small man said and began to strip off his vest, then bow tie. He gently threw the bow tie onto the floor, but hesitated on the buttons. He looked at Rhys, uncertain.  
“Here, let me help…” Rhys offered. He held his hands, looking into his eyes. “Bro.”  
“Bro…” Vaughn said and kissed him hard on his lips with fierce passion “No homo.” He licked his lips, shivering with anticipation.  
“No homo.” Rhys said and kissed him viciously. He went a little lower, kissing him on his cheek, then chin, then he went for the neck. Vaughn moaned in pleasure “Aah, bro—“  
Rhys started to unbutton Vaughn’s shirt. He knew they didn’t have much time before the cleaning service would arrive. He looked straight into Vaughn’s eyes and said “I’m gonna do it, bro. No homo though.” And he went onto his knees. 

“Aah, bro!—“ Vaughn moaned when Rhys grabbed his manhood. Rhys started to work his wrist up and down, slowly at first. “This feels… So good, bro.”  
Rhys smiled at that and then started working his hand faster. Encouraged by his moans, he stopped, making Vaughn look at him. “Bro?”  
Rhys locked eyes with him and then stuck out his tongue, starting to lick at the base, making Vaughn’s hips jerk.  
“Ahh so good…” Vaughn leaned against the wall and gave in the sensation. He run his fingers through Rhys’ hair, making him moan. Rhys took out Vaughn’s cook out of his mouth with a loud obscene sound and looked at the man before him. “I’ve just thought of something.” He smiled. “I’m giving you a bro-job.”  
Vaughn laughed and said “Well, get back to it, bro.” 

“R-Rhys!” Vaughn came with a loud moan and Rhys swallowed it all. “Oh god… You’re so good at this, bro.” he said, still holding him by his hair.  
Rhys licked his lips. “I know. It’s not my first time.” He winked and got up “We should go. The cleaning staff can walk in here any minute.”  
“Yeah... Yeah.” Vaughn said, trying to calm his breathing. “I’m still naked though.” He said, looking at his shirt laying on the desk.  
“Oh… Right.” Rhys stopped at the door and took his cardigan off. “This will have to do. Let’s go home, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the fic was inspired by this vine: https://vine.co/v/OXO6WMmOz9T . 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. :-)


End file.
